


【授翻】追逐暗影

by L_Galina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, FC Barcelona, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Galina/pseuds/L_Galina
Summary: 山姆实在不知道该怎么开口问一个20岁的男孩“你是不是害怕打雷”，所以他连试都没试。





	【授翻】追逐暗影

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chasing shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044589) by [yvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/yvenger). 



> 作者注：  
> 标题来自Morcheeba乐队的Enjoy the Ride

一阵敲门声把山姆从瞌睡中惊醒，他盯着天花板眨了会眼，觉得自己可能只是幻听。但敲门声又响起来了，这次更轻，更犹豫。他一边跌跌撞撞的爬起来去开门，一边看了看表：晚上十点，无论是客房服务，还是其他别的什么访客，都有点太晚了。

 

他趴在猫眼上看了看，皱了皱眉头，随后打开了门。

 

“奥斯？”年轻人抖了一下，从脚尖上抬起头来，“有什么事吗？”

 

“抱歉，”奥斯曼局促地道着歉，“对不起，我没想吵醒你的，我只是…不，算了，抱歉，我还是走吧。”

 

奥斯曼通常不会这么害羞的，山姆从没见他紧张成这样过。他看上去被什么东西吓坏了，满脸踌躇又惴惴不安。山姆开始有点担心了。

 

“不，没关系，”他把语气尽量放到最轻最柔，“进屋来吧，没事的。”他侧身示意，而奥斯曼看上去似乎马上就要拔腿逃跑，但无论如何他最后还是踏进了房间。他垂着头，经过山姆身边时，他们的肩膀若有似无地相触。

 

山姆掩上了门，跟在他身后。

 

山姆的房间很精致，如果你跟随像巴萨这样的球队外出的话，那酒店房间总是很不错的。屋里有巨大的电视和一张双人床，奥斯曼站在镀金的写字台边，看上去有些失落，尽管他的房间一定和这间一样好。

 

两个人都杵在屋里的话实在太尴尬了，所以山姆穿过房间坐回床上。他按开电视调到静音，胡乱选了场足球比赛。应该是意甲，他想，不是直播，只是场回放。

 

奥斯曼摆弄着桌上的文具。他拿起一支圆珠笔，啪嗒按出来，又啪嗒按回去，似乎完全忘记了山姆的存在。

 

“奥斯？”山姆小心地出声提醒他，“出什么事了吗？”

 

奥斯曼摇了摇头，手上无意识的转着笔，眼睛抬也不抬。“没什么事，”他说，“我不应该来的，把你吵醒了，抱歉。”

 

山姆试着去观察他在想什么，但唯一能看到的只有奥斯曼被床头柔和的灯光勾勒出的侧脸。“如果你需要帮忙的话只管来找我就行了，”他最后只好说。“我总是在这儿的。”

 

奥斯曼轻笑了一声，终于抬起头来，“‘我总是在这儿的’，”他重复着山姆的话，声音里含着一点嘲弄。“谁会说这种话啊？”

 

“我会，”山姆坚定的说，“我说到做到。”

 

年轻的前锋似乎有点无所适从，猝然听到这样真诚的表白让他手都不知道往哪儿放了。“我…”他开口。

 

此刻窗外猝然响起一阵沉闷的雷声，暴风雨要来了。奥斯曼惊叫一声，扔掉了手里的笔，它在地毯上滚了几圈，消失在书桌下的阴影里。第二道雷光紧随其后，而这次声音更近了，奥斯曼畏缩了一下，握紧了拳头。

 

山姆实在不知道该怎么开口问一个20岁的男孩“你是不是害怕打雷”，所以他连试都没试。

 

 “为什么不坐下呢？”他转而说道，拍了拍床上他身边的空位。奥斯曼先是看看他，转头看了看他的床，随后点了点头。他额头沁出一层薄汗，大大的眼睛黑白分明，在灯下闪出明亮的光。

 

他在山姆的身边坐下，小心的保持着二人之间的距离，山姆屏住了呼吸。他调高了电视的声音，这样奥斯曼就不会感到屋里太安静，有要说话的压力了。

 

“我们现在看的是什么？”过了一会，他开口问。

 

“足球。”山姆回答，奥斯曼轻嗤一声。

 

“对，看出来了，”他一边说着一边摇了摇头，“我又不是没踢过。”

 

“我怎么知道，上周末我们开第二个角球的时候你看着就跟在场上迷路了似的。”山姆一边说着一边咧嘴笑，好让自己的话里没那么带刺。

 

“你还说别人，”奥斯曼冲他皱眉，“特尔施特根半场时在更衣室里都冲你吼了。”

 

山姆耸耸肩，“他也没真的生气，他们德国人有时候就是会冲人大吼大叫的。”

 

“他没有对马斯切大吼大叫啊。”

 

“难道你想对着马斯切大吼大叫吗？”

 

奥斯曼刚想张口反驳，另一道雷声就堵住了他的嘴，他小声惊呼，不自觉的往山姆身上贴了贴，然后立刻开始观察年长一点的后卫是不是打算说些什么。但山姆的眼睛一直小心专注地盯着电视，奥斯曼显然觉得放心多了，又悄悄挪近了一点。

 

山姆目不转睛地盯着电视，双臂举过头顶，“这任意球踢得太棒了。”他说，当奥斯曼的注意力转向电视时，他把手臂悄悄放到了那颗小脑袋后面的床头板上。

 

几分钟后的另一道雷声让奥斯曼靠在了山姆的肩膀上。山姆小心翼翼地用手臂圈住他，把他拢进自己怀里。甚至都没等到比赛结束，奥斯曼就安稳的睡着了。

 

窗外的雷声不知何时已经平息，只留下淅沥的雨，水滴轻柔的敲在酒店的窗户上。滴答声温柔，而奥斯曼平静轻缓地呼吸着，毛茸茸的小脑袋散发着热量，轻轻压在他的肩膀上。山姆觉得昏昏欲睡，他挣扎着关掉了电视和床头灯，随即也沉入了梦乡。

 

*

 

 

 

山姆半夜里醒了，他觉得身上发冷，嘴里发干，身边人均匀地呼吸着。他们在睡着时换了个姿势，滑在了枕头上，奥斯曼背对着他窝在他怀里。

 

山姆把被子踢到他们身上，又把怀里的人搂紧了点，再次沉沉睡去。

 

*

 

 

 

山姆早上醒来时感觉到奥斯曼正试图从他怀里逃出来。他紧闭眼睛，努力保持呼吸均匀，好别吓到他。

 

然后是片刻的安静，山姆可以在脑海中勾勒出另一个人在晨光映衬下的剪影，他在脑海中猜测着他的下一个动作。

 

床微微沉了一下，奥斯曼非常小心的摸着山姆的头发，笨手笨脚的拍了拍他的发顶，山姆努力抑制着自己想要微笑的冲动，一动不动。

 

奥斯曼爬起来，脚步声响起，门开了又关。山姆睁开眼睛，又因为灰蒙蒙的晨光而眯上，他终于允许自己笑了出来。

 

窗外的街道和建筑被雨打湿，显得有些灰暗，又在清晨熹微的阳光下逐渐显出色彩。在他需要起床去吃早餐之前还有好几个小时可以消磨，他抓过奥斯曼枕过的那只枕头，把它搂进怀里，然后又睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> *不要对哈维尔马斯切拉诺大喊大叫。我得想办法让文章有点张力才这样写的，不要那么做哦，你会有生命危险的。


End file.
